


Your Love Takes Me Higher

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Battle, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: Gamora celebrates with Peter after they complete a successful mission.





	Your Love Takes Me Higher

Gamora is in a  _very_  good mood.

She hasn’t felt this way in quite a while. Winning a rigorous battle, and helping to save an entire village along with her fellow Guardians, makes her spirits soar. She’s so proud of her family (and still riding the adrenaline from their victory), that she wants to celebrate.

Specifically with Peter.

She knows he wants to as well. He doesn’t have to tell her, his eager gaze making his desire apparent as soon as they made it back to their room on the Benatar. Luckily the others had gone somewhere else to unwind, and Gamora was sure they would not arrive for several hours.

Peter catches on quickly that she has a particular idea in mind, especially when she grabs their towels and informs him that today, their shower will be a short one.

Peter tends to linger under the hot water, even when she’s in a rush, so Gamora plans to slip out of the stall once she’s finished. As he had promised before they stepped in, Peter keeps his hands to himself, although he cant’t help watching her as she cleansed herself in record time. She doesn’t blame him, though, since she herself finds it immensely difficult to keep her gaze away from the water trickling down his muscles, down toward his erection.

Her hair still damp, she heads to their room, towels herself dry, and even has time to brush her hair. She hangs up the towel and sits on the bed which she shares with Peter. She waits for him to come back from the shower.

As she waits, she reflects on how she used to feel. She didn’t use to be so free. Before, she would have shied away from sitting in such a vulnerable state. But here, now, she feels safe. Here, she can be herself, and she knows Peter wouldn’t ask any more of her. 

As if he knows she’s thinking about him, he opens the door, sees her, and his eyes widen.

He reaches out behind him with his free hand, fumbling around until it hits the button that closes his bedroom door (now  _their_  bedroom door, Gamora realizes as her cheeks and bare chest grow warm.) She blinks at him, surprised and impressed at his quick reaction time.

“Gamora.... I....” he stammers, and she feels a rush of affection toward him as she notices his own chest, still damp, start to turn a deeper shade of pink. She’s endlessly fascinated (and pleased) that she has this effect on him.

“Woah,” he manages to say. “I knew you were up for something, but  _this...._ I mean, I know I just saw you and all before, when we were, y’know, in the shower, but I wasn’t expecting you to....” He trails off again as he lifts his arm to gesture at her, the color of his cheeks changing as well.

Gamora congratulates herself on leaving him, as he had told her before, “tongue tied.” 

“Well,” she says, unable to keep herself from smiling, “I’m glad I can still surprise you.”

Peter crosses the six long steps from the door, to standing right in front of her, his expression yearning as his eyes roam over her bare skin.

He leans down to kiss her and she accepts, then pushes gently on his chest so he stands back up. He looks at her quizzically as he stands before her, and she leans forward, placing her hands at his sides as she presses her lips against his warm skin.

When she lowers her head to kiss a trail down to his abdomen, he bucks his hips forward a bit, then murmurs, “Sorry.”

“It’s all right,” she says, lifting her gaze back up to him, assuring him with her eyes.

Slowly, she slides her hands down to his towel, and unwraps it.

It falls to the floor in a heap around his feet, and she lowers her line of sight back down to his erection

When she reaches out to touch it, her hand is steady and sure, unlike the first time when she was still discovering his body. She wraps her hand around his cock, and he makes an unintelligible sound at the back of his throat.

Enjoying the reactions she’s getting out of him, she pumps him a few times and then leans her head forward, down toward the tip of his dick.

The gentle touch of his hand on her forearm gives her pause. She looks back up at him, questioning.

“Are you sure?” he asks, a surprisingly serious look on his face, despite its flushed appearance. “What about you? Usually I, y’know.... Take care of you first.”

“Later,” she assures him. “I want to do this for you now.” She doesn’t tell him how she’d kept an eye on him during battle, how she witnessed his quick thinking and compassion during battle as he herded several villagers away from the fray. Her desire for him had surged forward like a wave. She can’t help but worry over him risking himself for others, but he does it anyway, time and again, and she can’t deny that it’s one of the reasons why she’s here with him, naked and even more aroused at the sight of him.

Peter opens his mouth to say something, closes it, then shakes his head as his mouth spreads in a shy smile. “I love you  _so_  fucking much.”

She means to show him she feels the same way.

She leans forward, opening her mouth to take him in. It’s just the tip, but Peter  _groans_  and her eyes flick upwards as she catches him lifting his face toward the ceiling, his eyes squeezed shut.

She takes him in more and more, sucking the length of him as she takes in his sounds of pure pleasure.

Gamora shifts her attention over to his sack and flicks her tongue over it. She can see, in her mind’s eye, the cords standing out in his neck as he squeezes his eyes shut even tighter.

“Fuck,” he whimpers, and she smiles as she takes his cock in one hand, stroking the length of it, and sucks in one of his balls.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he repeats, this time sounding like a strangled sob, and when Gamora releases him, then devotes her attention to his other ball, swirling her tongue around it, he buries his hand in her damp hair, gently, lovingly. “That feels so good, babe” he whispers. “Please don’t stop.”

She doesn’t plan on it. She releases his sack and takes his cock in all the way, well practiced at this by now, knowing how to breathe as she sucks on his entire length.

After several minutes of pleasuring him with her mouth, she lightly squeezes his balls with her hand, he grunts, ‘Gamora.... I’m gonna....”

He’s all the way inside as she laps at the underside of his head, using quick, rhythmic movements with her tongue.

He nearly shouts as he comes, hard, hips bucking erratically as he buries both of his hands in her hair.

He’s panting as he slips out of her mouth, and she places a kiss on the head of his softening cock as she looks up at him. He’s panting, and looking back at her with so much devotion and gratitude in his eyes, that it’s almost difficult for her to maintain eye contact.

Almost difficult, but not as difficult as it was before to meet his gaze, full of awe and something close to worship. She realizes she was finding it a bit easier to not only accept, but  _embrace_  his unconditional love for her. 

After a long moment of silence, save for Peter’s ragged breaths, he leans forward, taking her by the shoulders and lifting her up in one movement.

Gamora definitely doesn’t squeal in surprise as she lets him lay her down on their bed. Then he slowly joins her on it, crawling over her as he props himself up with his hands as he hovers over her body, kissing her full on the lips, his heart thudding away as he thanks her with his mouth.

Then, he starts trailing a path of kisses downward. First her neck, then he lingers on her breasts, sucking in one nipple at a time as she hums underneath him.

“ _Peter,_ ” she moans as he gently massages her inner thigh, and she sinks down into their mattress as he presses more kisses on her stomach, then down between her legs, where she’s already slick with desire for him.

“My turn,” he murmurs, and soon enough, Gamora is the one crying up toward the ceiling.


End file.
